


Finding My Way Back to You

by EmDee8907



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: Coud Be A Happy Ending, F/M, Not Giving Anything Away, Quite Angtsy, Sadness, Some Season 3 Predictions, Surprises that Await, takes place after season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmDee8907/pseuds/EmDee8907
Summary: What happens when Teresa finds out James wants to leave after season 3? Will she do anything to change his mind? Will she finally learn to open up and trust? Takes place after the season 3 finale. May contain spoilers/ predictions. Click and read to find out more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I am back with another story that I couldn't stop thinking about since 3:11. I feel like if the writers don't fix our lovely OTP that some of this could happen. We all know that Teresa doesn't trust easy, so could it be possible for her lose James for her to finally snap out of it. 
> 
> This story is actually complete with about 13 chapters all together, once I had the thought in my head, I couldn't stop writing. Depending on the feedback I receive I will be posting once a day maybe more. 
> 
> I have kind of taken a break from writing Stolen Moments, I'm not too sure if anyone actually reads it because there has been no feedback to tell me otherwise, so I have temporarily back burner-ed it for the mean time. I may post one more chapter to test the waters Thursday. 
> 
> I would love to give a huge shout out to Captain Bucky for editing this and encouraging me to actually posting it. She has written some amazing QOTS work so make sure to check it out. 
> 
> For the sake of how this story is going to go Chapter one is rated M, I am terrible at writing an love scenes. I mean honestly how many times can u write the words, deepen, kiss, ect. So please be gentle, this is my first time writing anything this explicit. 
> 
> Well onto the Story, remember comments/kudos are love.

Teresa was walking up the stairs, after a long day she was exhausted. They had defeated Camila and made an alliance with Boaz to be their new supplier. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed and sleep for the next 10 hours. Just as she walks up the stairs she passes by James’ door. She knew things were still rough, she wanted to get back to the way they were, before Bolivia. She knocks lightly on his door, and opens it. When she opens the door she pauses. She sees James standing by his bed with an open duffel bag, he turns from his dresser with a few articles of clothing in his hand.

“What’s going on?”

James sighs deeply setting the clothes down on his bed. “I’m going to leave.”

“No.” Teresa says defiantly, flashing back to when he first told her he was leaving her. She closes the door all the way, walking closer to him.

“You’re business is back up and running, Boaz is your new partner. You don't need me.”

Teresa stands right next to him, “You are my partner, I do need you.”

James pauses locking his eyes on her. “I want nothing more than to be your partner, but you still don't trust me.”

“I know, and I’m sorry, I just don't know how to trust.”

James goes and moves further away adding a few more things to his bags, but Teresa grabs his hands making him drop the items. “Listen, I can't lose you, I don't want you to be just my partner in the business, but in my life as well.”

She moves her hand up to his face and he nudges into her hand.

“Please don’t go, don’t leave me.”

“I can’t stay, all we do is hurt each other Teresa.”

“We can leave together, take a vacation away from here, just you and me. We can start over, get to know each other for real this time.”

James thinks it over, but he slowly shakes his head. Turning to face the duffel bag.

Teresa knew he made up his mind, but she was determined to change it for him.

She moves until she is standing right next to him by the bed. She moves quickly, turning him towards her. Before he can get a word out she is pulling him into her, kissing him like it was her last breath. She feels him try to pull away so she wraps her arm around his neck deepening the kiss. She holds the kiss, not wanting to let him go. She lightly caresses his face and she feels him start to respond. He pulls her close until there is not one inch of space between them. He hears her let out a small moan and he takes the time to slip his tongue in her mouth. He kisses her a few more times as she threads her hand through his hair. He breaks away panting slightly to trail little kisses down the side of her neck, nibbling here and there.

Teresa takes and pushes his leather jacket off his shoulders, hearing it hit the floor with a soft “thud”. James picks Teresa off the ground a few inches (due to the height difference) and he sweeps the half full duffel bag to the floor, setting her on his bed. He helps her out of her jacket tossing it onto the floor to land on his.

James tilts her head back to look deeply in her eyes. He caresses her cheek lightly, careful of the still healing bruises. Teresa sees nothing but love in his eyes, she knew how he felt ever since he came back into her life, but she was afraid to admit she felt the same.

James gives her a short passionate kiss before moving down to help her remove her shirt. Once her top joined the growing pile of clothes, Teresa returned the favor by removing his shirt and tank top in one move.

They crash their lips together and their hands are searching for any purchase they can get. James starts leaving little bite marks on her collarbone, he pulls back and he feels such a rush when he saw he marked her. She was his, just as he was hers. He thought Teresa was going to get mad he marked her, but instead he feels her hands make quick work on his belt, flinging it on the floor, hastily undoing the button on his jeans.

James kisses her roughly, the desire overwhelming. He couldn't wait to feel them skin to skin fast enough. He expertly unsnaps her bra with a snap of a finger and he pulls it off of her, tossing it behind him. He watches as she sits back, her back arched and she looked like an utter goddess. He sees that her eyes are completely blown with lust, he is willing to bet his match hers. Teresa hooks her fingers in his belt loop pulling him on top of her. They are on top of the mattress, hands and lips moving at an unstoppable speed. Teresa lets out a gasp when James moves his head lower to plant little butterfly kisses from her neck all the way to the valley of her breasts. He laves one nipple in his mouth while caressing the other with his hand. He feels Teresa’s hands in his hair holding him to her. After a few minutes, Teresa was in bliss. She pulled James back up to her, kissing him, showing him how much she needed him. She breaks away pulling his face into her hands, she rubs his cheek staring deep into his eyes.

“Please don’t leave me.”

James doesn’t say anything, he just nods his head slowly. He kneels up on his legs, and he feels Teresa start to work his jeans down his hips while he sees the affirmation from Teresa that he can do the same. He pulls off her pants tossing them behind his shoulder, moving back over her. He kisses her neck lightly nibbling her ear before moving down. He catches her lips in his, passionately kissing her. He feels Teresa run her hands up his back moving to his head lightly scratching his scalp with her nails.

James moves down to the valley of her breasts sucking one pert nipple in his mouth again while massaging the other, Teresa moans his name softly, pulling him closer to her. After a few minutes of pure ecstasy, she feels James switch to her other breast, giving it the same attention. She feels him move down, further caressing her stomach leaving little kisses on her belly. Just as he was about to move further down south, Teresa pulls him back up to her smashing their lips together. She feels him settle in between her legs and she can feel his hardness in the right spot. 

“I want you.”

James can see her eyes are completely blown out with lust, he nods his head feeling Teresa’s hand on his boxers. She slinks her hand inside and grasps him, making him moan. “Teresa.”

“Please make love to me.”

James nods his head and feels her work his boxers down and he kicks them off. He kisses her quickly kneeling above her and he grabs a hold of her lace panties and pulls them down her legs, flinging them in some direction. He moves back to lie completely on top of Teresa. Chest to chest, skin to skin. He frames her face caressing her cheek softly. Kissing her softly, this kiss felt different in some way. He pulls away running his lips and tongue to the juncture of her neck. Inhaling her scent. Teresa pulls him back to her kissing him, lightly chewing his bottom lip. She hears him let out a small groan when she reaches down and grabs his cock, giving it a light squeeze. She lifts her hips to show him she is ready. He pulls away reaching for the drawer on his night stand when Teresa stops him by grabbing his hand.

“It’s okay, I’m on the pill.”

James looks deep in her eyes and sees her reassurance. He nods his head moving back to kiss her, he deepens the kiss and he moves to settle back in between her legs, she lifts them slightly and she feels him thrust in. Teresa lets out a loud moan, “Oh, James.” She feels him thrust completely in and settles all the way on top of her.

“Oh, James.” He knows that they have to be quiet since Pote was in the room right below them, so he silences her with his lips, while thrusting in over and over. Every time they were together it was different, like it always felt like the first time.

They ended up making slow passionate love well into the late hours of the night. Both saited and exhausted, James pulls the sheet over them and he feels Teresa rest her head in the crook of his shoulder, curling up with him. He lightly ran his hands up and down her bare back, starting to feel her breathing even out. He feels her completely out within 5 minutes James moved some of the hair out of her face wanting to remember this moment with her. He lightly kisses her temple watching as she snuggles deeper into him. He ended up watching her a few more minutes, and soon followed her into a full deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out what happens the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised the next chapter. 
> 
> I am absolutely over whelmed with the responses for this fic, I want to leave a shout out to Rea, Tanya, Jess, ben-roll-io, and Ani. You guys made my day and I even wrote another chapter to Stolen. 
> 
> I loved writing this fic for many reasons, and you will find out in the later chapters. I wont give too much away but this one is a little on the short side, but the ones that follow are pretty lengthy. 
> 
> Last but certainly not least thank you Bucky for beta-ing this for me, you are a true guru for editing.

Teresa woke up feeling well rested, she looks around and sees that she isn't in her room. She is in James’, and he is not in the bed with her. Everything from last night comes crashing back on her. James... he was going to leave. She pulls the sheet tighter to her chest and looks to the area where he had swiped the duffel bag onto the ground. It was empty, and so was the floor where his clothes were. Panicking, Teresa quickly makes a grab for her clothes. She makes a beeline for her room to change quickly before practically running down the stairs.

No, he wouldn’t just leave like this, would he?

Teresa quickly searches the house, coming up empty until she gets to the kitchen. She sees Pote sitting at the table with a sullen look on his face. Teresa walks over to him.

“Have you seen James?”

Pote turns to her, giving her a sympathetic look.

“I’m sorry Teresita, he left a few hours ago.”

Teresa looks absolutely crushed. Pote sees the look on her face so he jumps up quickly, catching her before she collapses.

“No, no, no he wouldn’t just leave. Not like this.”

The tears fall down her face. She doesn't even care who sees, he’s gone. She had hurt him so much that he left her. Pote holds her to him as he wipes at her tears.

“This is my fault, I hurt him, I didn't trust him.”

Pote is not sure what to say, so he just keeps on catching the falling tears. He tried reasoning with James, tried to stop him from leaving but he said he had to go, and to take care of Teresa.

Pote had ended up holding Teresa for hours it seemed, until he felt her sag against him. She literally cried herself to sleep. He carefully picks her up, carrying her to her room. He sets her on the bed, covering her, knowing that she is going to need him now more than ever.

He walked downstairs to check on the guards outside. He never thought he would ever see her love anyone as much as Guero, but she did. . This was worse than when she lost Guero, she had James to help her get through it and now that he was gone. He wasn't sure how he was going to get her through this. He walked the perimeter and he couldn't help but feel sadness in himself. He may have been against James in the beginning, but he proved time and time again that he would protect Teresa. He also had become a friend to Pote. They shared the same mission and he didn't give him the benefit of the doubt. He was as much to blame as Teresa. He pulled a much needed cigarette out, lighting it quickly, craving that nicotine hit. He would check on Teresa in a few hours.

~~~~~~

James had awoken a few hours later and saw Teresa sleeping on his chest. He loved her so much but he knew he couldn't stay. She said that she wanted to leave with him, and he wanted that more than he had ever wanted anything, but the truth was she still didn't trust him. He carefully slides out from under her, setting her on his pillows. He kisses her lightly on the forehead, making sure to cover her. He quickly gets dressed and finishes putting a few more things in the bag. He goes to pick up his leather jacket and put it on, but instead he puts it on the chair in the corner. He grabs the house keys and a plain white envelope off his dresser. As he turns to the door he spares one more glance back at Teresa, before quietly slipping out the room. 

He walks down the stairs, and just as he was grabbing his car keys he hears Pote walk up behind him.

“Going somewhere this early cabrón?”

“I can't stay.” He hands over the envelope and the keys to the house. “The house is hers now, I signed the deed over.”

“Teresa may have her problems, but I know she loves you. You leave her like this and she will never forgive you.”

“Make sure to take care of her, goodbye my friend.”

James slips out the door walking to his car. He quickly tosses his bag in, getting in the car and then driving away. A tear slips down his face and he quickly wiped it away, pushing the accelerator, determined to leave Phoenix far behind.

~~~~  
Teresa woke a few hours later, her head hurt from crying herself to sleep, but her heart hurt more. She crawls out of bed, making her way to the shower. She turned it on as hot as she could stand it, and as soon as her feet hit the shower floor, she collapsed on her knees.

Why couldn't she just trust him? He saved her life so many times that she couldn’t count. He killed Camila for her, helped her set her business up, taking care of Kelly Anne so she wouldn't have to make that heartbreaking decision, and she still couldn't open herself all the way up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Ducks- for rotten flying fruit and vegetables lol. Don't hate me, I have a plan for this fic and I wanted Teresa to lose James (possibly temporarily) to finally realize how much he means to her and that she needs to learn to trust. There are a lot of surprises right around the corner. Find out tomorrow for more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOh a lot happens, a lot of surprises in this chapter, so I'm not giving anything away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely feedback, I am so eager for you all to see how this plays out. So for every day there will be a new chapter and whatever is left for the QOTS finale I'm posting all in one shot. I really enjoyed writing this fic, its probably why it only took me 5 days to actually write it. 
> 
> Thank you Bucky for beta-ing this for me, your awesome and everyone should check out her work under Captain-Bucky or her amazing Jeresa youtube videos. 
> 
> Tomorrow Stolen Moments will be getting and update and I may decide to start posting more then once a week just to get to the good stuff lol.
> 
> Onto Chapter 3

15 Months Later

Teresa was sitting at the table in the kitchen with a laptop in front of her, she was going through the orders that had to be shipped out. She was so engrossed in it that she didn't hear...

“Where’s my Baby Girl at!”

Teresa turns and sees George in his typical pants and button down shirt, wearing his patented gold sunglasses. He walks over to her, pulling out a chair to sit across from her.

“How you holding up Darling?”

“I’m good, been keeping busy with the winery.”

“You know what they say, all work and no play…..”

“I’m fine George, I like to keep busy.”

“Well me and Chewy think you should take a vacation. Perhaps, Azerbaijan?”

Teresa perks up at that, “Did you find him?”

George nods his head, “It wasn't easy, I heard of an expert marksman that was operating out of Asia, he is a hired assassin for pay. Taking out anyone that he is paid to take out. I didn't think it was him at first but then a couple contacts managed to snap this.” He pulls his phone out, sliding it over to her.

You could tell the picture was from a low quality camera phone, but it was him. James was walking inside an old building with his sniper case in his hand. He looked older, drawn away, colder even.

Teresa stares at the picture a few more minutes, before sliding the phone back to George.

“He has been there at least 6 months that I know of. I am willing to bet he is the one that took Rocco out over a year ago.”

Teresa nods her head looking behind George, she spots Pote on the couch bouncing a little baby girl on his lap. He was laughing along with the giggling baby.

“Look Baby Girl, I know you miss him, and If you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for that little girl. Gabriela needs her father, and whether you want to admit it, you need him too.”

Teresa glances back again, watching as Pote is blowing raspberries on the squirming baby, she lets out a soft smile, Gabriela was her ray of sunshine. George was right, they needed James.

“You’re right.”

“I usually am.”

Teresa slides her laptop over to her, pulling up airlines. She starts researching private flights. Pausing, she looks at George.

“Thank you George.”

“Hey, that's why I’m the favorite uncle.”

He stands up, making his way over to Gabriela and Pote. He starts cooing at her, talking baby talk, as she grabs onto his fingers.

Teresa watches the scene and conserves it to memory. She turns back and starts pulling up flight information. It was about a 21 hour plane ride. She found a private plane that can leave in a couple hours, she quickly reserves her seat and stands up. She walks over to Pote, she had to laugh, Gabriela loved pulling on his moustache. He grunts in annoyance but he is still smiling. He sees Teresa and George walk over to him.

“So you are going?”

“Yeah, and I'm not coming back without him. George is right, we do need him. I need him. I booked a flight that leaves in a few hours. I need to arrange to have Sophia come stay so she can watch Gabi and Tony.”

Pote looks up at her “No need, I’m their godfather, I will take care of them.”

She picks up little Gabi, bouncing her in her arms.

“My little Moon, mommy is going to find your daddy.”

She kisses her a few times on the cheek, hearing the baby squeal with excitement.

“Are you sure you can take care of them while I’m gone?”

“Relax Teresita, I will protect them like my own. You don’t need to worry.”

George who was sitting next to Pote speaks up, “Don’t worry Principessa, I’m going to be here to help Chewy out too.”

Pote grunts at that hated nickname. “Now go get packed, I will drive you to the airport.”

Teresa puts Gabi in the playpen as she turns to go upstairs to her room. She heads to her closet, grabbing her Coach bag and pulls a few outfits off the hanger. She was flipping through the rack and stopped when she got to a much familiar item of clothing. She pulled the leather jacket out, leaning in to inhale the scent. Even after all this time it still smelled like him, and a little of her from many times sleeping in it, but still his scent never faded.

She left the jacket hanging up and moved to pack the rest of what she would need. She opens her safe and removes her passport and a few $10,000 bundles. She stuffs them in her bag and moves to her side table to grab 2 of the guns she had hidden in there, a book, and her tablet. She puts all of it in the bag, zipping it shut. She passes James’ room, she had the door locked at all times, locked away from her heart. She sighs, walking down the stairs, and sees Pote sitting at the counter. George was nowhere in sight.

“Are you sure you want to go alone? Asia can be a very dangerous place to be, plus you don't know if you can find him. What are you going to do if you find him Teresita? He's been gone over a year and a half. I know you still love him, but if he is a contract killer, there is no saying what he will do. All that killing changes a man, he may not be the same man you once knew.”

“He would never hurt me, it’s better if I go alone. We have a lot to talk about.” She glances over at a sleeping Gabi in her playpen.

“What are you going to do when you tell him, and he doesn't want to be a part of her life? or yours?”

“Then I come back here, and then I move on for good.”

Pote moves from around the corner to hold her, “whatever happens, just know that I’m always here for you Teresita, you and Gabi. You are my family.”

“I love you Pote.” She hugs him back, separating a few short seconds later.

“What's your plan?”

“I plan on meeting up with a couple of George’s contacts, and see if they know where he is staying, and follow him.”

“Just be careful, Gabi needs her mother.”

“She needs her father too.” She replied softly.

Pote makes sure that she eats something before catching her private plane. George had returned about an hour ago, setting Teresa up with his Asian contacts. He said that they owed him a few favors so she didn't have to pay them anything, and they were there if she needed protection. She hugs him goodbye, kissing him on the cheek.

Teresa puts Gabi in her car seat, bundling her up, carrying her out the door while Pote got her bag. George stayed back to watch over the safe house and to make sure all the arrangements were made by the time she landed.

They arrive at the private airport and see the plane was already ready. She gets out and moves to the back seat, opening the door as Pote hands her bag off to one of the pilots. She sees Gabi with heavy hooded eyes. Teresa bends over, kissing her a few times on the head.

“Don't worry my little Moon, mama will be back in a few days with a surprise. You make sure to keep Pote and George out of trouble. You be good.” She kisses her a few more times before covering her up, and she sees Gabi let out a yawn, curling up in her seat. “You are just like your father, he could fall asleep anywhere.”

She softly closes the Jeep’s door and heads to the plane. She sees Pote scanning for any threats. “Tony will be coming home tomorrow from camping with his friends, tell him I will be back in a few days, and make sure he does his homework and stays out of trouble.”

“Of course Teresita.” He hugs her tightly.

“Please be careful.”

Teresa hugs him back whispering in his ear, “I promise.”

She boards the plane, watching as Pote gets in the Jeep, waiting to make sure the plane leaves. She buckles her seat belt just as the pilot announces they are ready to take off. She sits back in her seat, getting comfortable. It was going to be a very long plane ride. She rests her head against the seat and feels the plane descend to the runway. She glances out the window and sees Pote start to drive off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like surprises? I absolutely adored writing Pote and George with Gabi. What do you think James' reaction is going to be when he finds out? Or better yet what has James been up to for those 15 months? Find out in the next few chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meh not much to say, just read to find out about their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I should really be a zombie right now with ike 2 hours of sleep but I'm not. I will keep this brief. 
> 
> You guys that comment are absolutely amazing. I enjoyed every single one and it made writing so much easier. 
> 
> Thanks Bucky for Beta-ing this. 
> 
> And as a treat since the next 3-4 chapters are small, you get a double post.

James was perched on a rooftop, waiting for his target to show. He was lying down with his rifle already aimed and ready to fire. He watched as people would walk by hand in hand, and he couldn't help but think of Teresa, he missed her every day. He often thought about going back, back to her. But he knew the way he left her, she would never forgive him. From the small details he got from Boaz, she was thriving, she was The True Queen of the South, she was unstoppable. He tried keeping little tabs on her here and there but he couldn't stomach knowing if she was with someone else, so he asked for just enough to satisfy his curiosity. Boaz had told him that she had someone special in her life, and that the business was good. He thought when he killed Rocco last year it would be a way of letting her go, but he couldn't. He loved her, he still loved her. He knew Pote was still with her, that man was loyal to her until the end. She trusted him with her life. He only wishes that he could have done things differently, to show her he could be trusted. He had as much to blame as she did.

He caught movement and saw his target walk into an alley to enter a back door, he was alone, and no one was in sight. James took a deep breath and pulled the trigger, not an ounce of hesitation. He knew the man was dead before he hit the ground. He quickly packs up his gun, pulling his phone out as he is descending the stairs to his car. He calls the client and tells him that the target has been eliminated. He told James the money would be wired to his account as soon as he hung up. James was about to disconnect when the client said he had one more job for him to do, and for this one he would pay double. James asks about the potential target’s name, and says he will call him back in an hour after he does some research.

He gets in his car and drives back to the simple room he is renting by the week. He sets his rifle down, quickly stripping out of his clothes, making his way to the shower. He knew that with everybody he dropped, a little piece of his soul went with it.

He quickly towels off, changing into some lounging pants and a tank top. He pulls the chair out of the desk, sitting down and opening his laptop. He researches the client’s next target. He was a 55 Year old man who didn't seem like he did anything bad. James wasn't sure why this man would want him dead, but he didn't care, it was just a job.

He calls back the client and accepts the job. The client tells him he can be found at a theatre about 10 minutes away. He always took in a movie after dinner by himself. He was never armed. James knew it was an easy job, he just wondered if was too easy.

He hangs up with the client and opens a folder he had buried in a few other sub folders. He double clicks the “Moyocoyotzin” folder and a few images pop up. He clicked on one of the few that he had of them together. They were in the pool, and James had Teresa in his arms. She had one arm around his neck as he was ready to throw her backwards. He remembered this day, it was right after they got back together and it was the last moment that was calm, before everything had gone to hell. Pote had taken the photo. James stared at it for a few minutes, Teresa had the biggest smile on her lips, she was truly happy. They both were.

He flips to the next picture and this one was more intimate, but silly at the same time. Teresa was sitting on James’ lap with their faces squished together, they were both smiling brightly. She always joked with him how he took himself too seriously, so she jumped in his lap when he was sitting on a chair in the living room, and snapped the quick picture before he could even block it.

The last picture was by far his favorite, it was more private. It took place right after the second time they slept together. They never made it back downstairs to celebrate with Pote, they literally wrapped themselves in each other the whole night. Teresa was pleasantly satiated and had ended up falling asleep right away, but James was too wide awake, he was afraid that she might disappear again. He watched as she had curled up on his abdomen with her hand on his heart. He had pushed a couple of curls out of her face and he couldn't stop himself from reaching for his phone off the nightstand, snapping a picture of her sleeping. She looked completed free of any worries and for once happy. He remembered just watching her sleep for hours until his eyes were too heavy to stay open, and knew that she wasn't going anywhere.

James is brought out of his memories. He sighs, closing the folder, dragging it to the recycling bin. He got a pop up confirming the delete and his mouse hovered over “yes”, when he moved the cursor and tapped “no” instead. He could never forget about her. She may have her issues but he knew she loved him. He always wondered when she started feeling that way. He knew the day he held her, as she cried over the loss of her friend, that she had managed to break down some of the barriers he had put up. It was probably even before that, if he was being honest with himself.

James stood up, opening the small balcony door. He lights a cigarette, inhaling and stopping for a minute to take in the view. Sure it was gorgeous but no matter where he went, the view was never enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love photographs but I hate describing them, I hope I did good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second chapter for today, also Stolen Moments got a new chapter today. Make sure to check it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised the double post, I deteste writing car, planes ect rides. But I also hate time jumping. 
> 
> Thank you Bucky, my rockstar for editing this. 
> 
> HAPPY QOTS DAY!!! Who is ready for tonight???

Teresa had fallen asleep on the plane. She was used to getting a few hours of sleep here and there, just enough to function. She couldn't remember the last time she got a full night's rest, except when she was pregnant with Gabi. Gabi, boy was she a surprise. It’s funny how Pote figured out she was about 3 months pregnant before she did. She thought she was just run down and had caught the flu. When he caught her eating cold chicken with pickles and chocolate at 3:30 in the morning, he figured out what was going on and drove her to the drugstore. He was there for her while she waited the 3 minutes to find out her fate. He never said anything, he just held her as she collapsed in his arms. He was there when she almost miscarried from getting shot. She was truly a miracle baby. Her angel. She didn't know how exactly to break it to James when she found him. She wondered if he even wanted to see her.  
Would he leave and not hear her out? Did he find someone else? She sighs before unlocking her tablet, opening her personal pictures. She had tons of Gabi as a baby but scrolled past them to the couple she had of James.

She laughed lightly when she snapped the picture. They looked like 2 fish squishing their faces together. She had just walked downstairs and saw him sitting in one of the leather chairs, looking all serious. So she jumped in his lap with her phone ready. He had his arm around her and had a small smile on his face as she snapped it. She also remembers what happened after that: he wouldn’t let her up and started tickling her, she had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. He ended up pulling her into him and they started making out and didn't care who saw. That was until Pote came by, smacking them over the head with a pillow, muttering about getting a room. That was before all the deception.

James was right, she should have come to him first. She should have trusted him. She felt him pulling away after that, barely coming home, but if she called and needed something he was always there for her. She really thought they were going to get back on track after things had calmed down. But then she woke up alone, and she was heartbroken.

She opened the shade on the window and watched as the clouds flew past. Was she making the right move? Pote had a point, what if he wasn't the same James she knew anymore? The same one she loved? She looked back down on her tablet’s screen saver, it was of Gabi. She was only a few weeks old when the picture was taken. She nods to herself, she was making the right decision. She wasn't leaving until he got on the plane with her, until they were back in Arizona. They had a lot of things to hash out, but as long as they were together they could beat anything thrown their way.

A young flight attendant walks over to Teresa, handing her a blanket and travel pillow. She still had well over 16 hours in the air to go, so she took advantage of the reprieve and curled up, falling back asleep.

~~~~~~

James ended up falling asleep after a few too many beers last night, he usually got that way when he was feeling nostalgic. He woke up around 11 A.M. He got up and changed so he could go to the market. He made sure to grab his gun, tucking it into the back of his waistband before leaving the building. He walks a short few blocks to the local market. He grabs what he needs and can’t help but feel he is being watched. He looks around and sees a couple of young teen boys, an older man on his cell phone and a women checking out the produce. He scans each one and sighs relaxing. He still doesn't like to be in one place for long, so he pays for his items and walks back to the apartment building, using a different route to make sure he wasn't followed. He gets to the front of the building and he couldn't help but feel that he was being watched again. He looks around and sees two people on the entire street, two old women to be precise. He shakes it off, walking inside to make sure he has everything he needs to carry out his assignment tonight.

He heads back to his room, putting the groceries away, before opening his laptop again. He logs in to his bank institute and sees that the one million dollars has been deposited. He logs out just as his phone rings. He sees that it's the client from yesterday.

“Mr. Herrera, I trust that you will be able to carry out the assignment tonight without any problems.”

“Yeah, I have to ask. Why this target? I did research and he doesn't seem like your average criminal.”

The man lets out a sly laugh “Don't you worry Mr. Herrera, you are paid to kill, not ask questions. Call me once it is done. As soon as I can verify his death I will send the money.” He abruptly ends the call and James can’t help but be on guard, it sounds more like a setup.

He sets his phone down and walks over to the balcony, taking in the quiet on this breezy morning. He watches down below and sees that the 2 old ladies that were sitting on the bench were gone, and there was no one in sight. He lights a much needed cigarette to calm his nerves.

He had well over 9 hours until he had to get ready. He grabbed a book sitting on his night stand, sitting back against his bed until he had to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time.... Tomorrow


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter until our OTP meet again. How do you think that's going to go?? This chapter is a filler but had some cute moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Spoiler Alert last nights episode has me in all kinds of turmoil, If James leaves I will be so mad, escpecially if he goes back to Camila. and OMG Javier damn that man was fine as hell. He took a liking to our girl right away and James didnt like it one bit. Funny think I have started a fic about Javier, and a jealous James. I started it out of boredom and now its multi chapter. Dont get my wrong my heart lies with Jeresa, but I think Javier should stick around and stir up some trouble. I'm not sure I will make it on here but Its entertaining to write lol. 
> 
> Onto the fic, I still will be posting once a day, until next Thursday then what ever is left I will post the rest, becasue its time to move onto the next project. 
> 
> You guys that are reading make my day with your comments, even Stolen has picked up as well, so I'm eager to start posting more of that after Thursday I am right now at a stand still from where I am at on that fic but I will eventually get past it. 
> 
> Last but not least, thank you Bucky for letting me bug you everyday to edit this so I can get a chapter out. 
> 
> Now i have rambled enough, onto the fic.

Teresa was shaken awake by the flight attendant announcing they have arrived. She groggily unbuckles her seat belt and gets her stuff together. She quickly grabs a gun, tucking it in her waistband, she exits the plane and sees two men by an SUV waiting for her.

One man spoke with a heavy Russian accent addressed her. “Teresa Mendoza? I am Viktor my brother Konnor, George says you need some help finding someone.”

“Yes, his name is James. I understand you had eyes on him a few days ago. I need to find him.”

They get in the SUV, driving a short few miles to a warehouse. They walk in and Teresa sees an entire set up. There was one whole wall filled with different monitors. She notices a young woman sitting at a desk in front of a computer monitor.

Viktor turns to Teresa, she was holding her bag in one hand and one hand close to the small of her back.

“Meet Tabby, hacker extraordinaire. George called me and said you need to find an American, one that has expert sniper skills. He is operating under the name of James Herrera.  
I know his latest client so we had him set up another contract for tonight. He is scheduled to take out a man at a theatre. He is smart though, we tried having him followed from the market to find out his location, but my lookout was almost made. We have a general area of where he is but it will be much easier for you to find him tonight.”

“Thank you.”

“Happy to help. George tells me it was him that had rescued him from the crazy Colonel, one that was planned by you.”

“You’re welcome. Is there somewhere I can get cleaned up? It was a very long flight.”

“Certainly, Tabby will show you where you can put your stuff and change.”

Tabby stands up from the computers, directing Teresa to follow her upstairs.

Teresa walks into one of the first rooms, and she silently thanks Tabby before closing the door, making sure to lock it. She pulls out her cell phone and calls Pote, “Diga.”

“It’s me, I landed and am now at a warehouse with George’s contacts.”

“Are you okay? Have you found him?”

“Not yet. He has hackers that work for them, but they weren't able to get his exact location. He is using the alias of James Herrera. Viktor tried having him followed from the market but, James is smart, he knew someone was trying to follow him. They have a general idea of his location, but they know where his next target is going to be, so that's where I’m going to show up.”

“Are you sure that's a good idea? We don’t know how far gone he is.”

“I know he would never hurt me.”

“I hope you know what you are doing Teresita.”

“I do. How are the kids? Did Tony have fun camping? How is Gabi?”

“The kids are alright, little Tony had a blast. He can't wait to do it again. I told him he could buy a tent and camp out on the grounds.”

“And how is Gabi? You aren't letting George dress her up again are you?”

Pote lets out a laugh, “check your email when you can. It was too hard not to let him do it.”

“Oh god, what have you done to my child?”

“Not me, it was all the loco King.”

Teresa lets out a light laugh “I should go, I’m still tired from the plane and want to get cleaned up. I’ll call you later tonight, let you know how it goes.”

“Be careful Teresita, we love you.”

“Love you too.” She disconnects the call and opens her email. She sees the pictures that are attached. She can’t help but laugh. George had dressed Gabi in a gold bikini complete with matching 24K gold sunglasses.

She scrolls through to the next picture and sees that George literally had a crown on her head. She knew her kids were going to be spoiled, but that was okay. She wanted to make sure they had everything she never had growing up.

The last picture was of Tony holding Gabi as she slept, her crown was half off her head. She looked closer at the crown and saw it literally had real rubies in it.

She saves the pictures to her phone and grabs her charger out of her bag, plugging it in. She spots a bathroom to the right so she grabs some clothes and her toiletries to take a quick shower.

She got out of the shower, toweling her hair dry and heard a knock on the door. She cautiously opens it and sees Tabby standing there with a sandwich and water.

“Sorry to bother you, I heard you had a long flight and thought you might be hungry.”

Teresa takes the offered sandwich, “Thank you.”

Tabby nods her head, “Konnor said if you want to get some rest you can. There's not much we can do until dark.”

“Thank you. I think I will.”

Tabby nods before walking off. She reminded Teresa of Kelly Anne, before the betrayal.

Teresa closes and locks the door before taking a seat and unwrapping the sandwich. She sees its turkey and cheese, and hears her stomach rumble. She finishes off the sandwich and takes a few sips of the water, setting it on the small bedside table. She sets an alarm for 4 hours and the minute her head hits the pillow she is out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore writing George, Pote and Gabi and I could so picture George dressing her up. The next chapter is what we have been waiting 15 months for. How well do you think its going to go?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we have all been waiting for....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the moment we have wanted since chapter . Its a fairly decent length but the next chapter is where it really starts to get good. 
> 
> Side note, I have a new fic that will be going up right after this and I can warn you that it is anything unlike what I have posted. Thats the problem when you deal with bipolar depression, you have happy and sad moments and yesterday I was really down. Writing is a great outlet for me though. If you want to check it out its called "Watching a Queen Fall" if it gets good feedback I'll do daily uploads along with this one. Its about done anyways. 
> 
> This chapter is completely unbeta-ed so any mistakes are my own. Thank you Bucky for always being there and I hope things get better for you. 
> 
> Onto the update......

James ended up falling asleep while reading. He stretches out his stiff neck, he notices he has about an hour before he has to head to his stakeout. He makes a quick sandwich, downing a beer to try and calm his nerves. When that didn't help, he ends up smoking two cigarettes back to back. He couldn't figure out what had him so on edge today. He pops another cap off a beer, chugging half of it before setting it down to get ready.  
~~~

Teresa was awoken by her cell phone’s alarm. She shuts it off, getting up to grab what she needs and pauses at one of the guns she brought with her. She sighed before tucking it in the waistband of her pants, putting her jacket on and making her way downstairs. She sees Viktor and Konnor gathered around a table. They stop talking once they notice her.

“Ah Miss Mendoza, how did you sleep?”

“Good, thank you.”

“I was just discussing with Viktor about how we should proceed.”

“That won't be necessary, I would like to go on my own, he’s not a threat.”

“If you insist. I will have Tabby send you the directions to the location.”

“Thank you, I would like to leave tomorrow. So if you can have the plane ready by 10 please.”

“Sure thing. I wish you luck. I hope you find your American.”

Teresa nods and he hands her some keys to one of the SUVs’. She checks the directions and sees its about a 20 minute trip. She glances at her phone’s time and sees she should get going. She still had to figure out where he would be perched at.

Teresa walks outside and gets one of the SUV’s. She loads the driving directions to the theatre.

~~~~~

As soon as night hit, James left his apartment with his case in hand. He gets in his car and drives to the location. He still had an uneasy feeling, so he drives around the block a few times to make sure there were no surprises awaiting him.

He parked a block away, sticking to the alleys and shadows as he climbs up the staircase that will lead to the roof of where he needs to take the shot from. He sets up his rifle on the top of the banister, he has a perfect shot for when the target shows.

He sticks his Bluetooth in his ear and he calls the client.

“Are you all set?”

“Yes, I’m just waiting for him to come out.”

“Good call me when it's done.” He disconnects the call.

~~~~~~  
Teresa was circling the block a few times to check out the location when her phone buzzes.

“Yeah?”

“My contact called, he says he is already at the location.”

“I’m here now, I’m just making sure there are no issues.”

Teresa scans the rooftops and sees one right across the theatre. It had the perfect location and wide banisters. Teresa knew that he was up there. She quickly gets out making her way to the side where she sees a staircase. She sighs deeply, her heart pounding a mile a minute with every step she takes.

James was standing watch as he finally sees his target. He was just about to pull the trigger as the man was walking down the side alley, when he hears a “crunch” come from behind him. He quickly pulls out his gun from his waistband spinning on his heels to shoot whoever was trying to sneak up on him.

Just as he has his gun poised, he hears “Don't shoot!”

James would recognize that voice from anywhere. He watches as Teresa comes closer standing about 10 feet away.

“Teresa?”

“It’s me.”

Teresa takes him in, he looked older, more drawn back. Cold even. She sees that he still hasn't lowered his gun.

She puts her hands up in defense. “I’m not here to hurt you.”

James sighs before lowering his gun to his side. He turns back to the rifle on the banister. He realizes that he had been set up.

“There was never a target. Was there?”

“No.”

James sighs, “What are you doing here Teresa?”

“I came here for you, I want you to come back with me.”

James lets out a little click of his tongue, “I can’t, I’m not the same man you once knew.”

“I know. I know that you took out Rocco last year. If you’re not the same man that once loved me, then why did you do it?”

James is silent for a few seconds letting go of some of his cold demeanor, “I did it so he could never hurt you.”

Teresa takes that as a sign to move in, she stands about 2 feet away.

“I know I made some mistakes, but I know you are still in there somewhere.”

She moves even closer and cups his cheek, “Please come back home with me.”

James nuzzles in her hand, feeling more of his resolve break. After a few seconds he pulls away from here.

“You’re wrong. The James you knew is gone.” He turns his back towards her and moves to pack up his rifle. He zips up the case, standing up.

“Go back to Arizona Teresa, you need to forget about me.”

He starts to walk to the staircase to leave, when he hears Teresa,

“What about your daughter?”

He spins on his heels quickly to face her, “What are you talking about?”

Teresa wraps her arms around herself, “You have a daughter, her name is Gabriela.”

James pauses thinking back to that night.

“She’s almost 6 months old. She needs her father.” Teresa pauses a minute, “I _need_ you.”

James sighs feeling his demons battling back and forth, “I can’t Teresa, I’m too far gone to be a father.”

Teresa can see the internal battle on his face, she knew that nothing else she could say right now that was going to make him change his mind.

“I will be at Baku’s private airport boarding a plane tomorrow at 10 A.M. If you still care about me and want to be a father to Gabi, you will show up.”

She sees James nod, and he walks down the stairs, out of sight.

Teresa remains on the rooftop looking down, she watched as James walked the street, disappearing to his car. She still had her arms wrapped around her and she let out a heart wrenching sob. She didn't know if he was going to show up. She slowly made her way to the stairs exiting the roof, walking to the SUV and slowly driving back to the warehouse.

~~~  
James ended up driving back to his apartment on autopilot. He had a daughter, he never thought of being a father, never thought it was on the cards, and he did… with Teresa.

Teresa, she looked good, motherhood suited her, but he could tell she was still closed off. He wanted so badly to just take her in his arms and never let her go. He would love to know his daughter, but how could he be a father to a beautiful baby girl with all the unnecessary blood on his hands?

He walks into his apartment and tosses the rifle case on the bed. He immediately grabs the 6 pack of beer. He collapses on his bed, sighing deeply.

~~~~~

Teresa arrives back at the warehouse. Walking in, she hands Konnor the keys, thanking him and saying she was going to bed. Viktor confirmed her plane will be ready tomorrow and Teresa nods in thanks, heading upstairs to her room.

She sits on the bed pulling her phone out, she speed dials Pote.

“Diga.”

“It’s me.”

Even over the phone Pote can hear the defeat in her voice.

“What happened? Did you find him?”

Teresa sighs deeply, “I think you were right, he’s lost.”

“Teresita…”

“I told him about Gabi, and that I will be catching a plane at 10A.M, if he wants to come back with me.”

“Do you think he will?”

“I don't know. Deep down he is still in there, but he has been waging a battle with himself for so long.”

“Well if he doesn't, you will always have me, Teresita.”

“Thank you Pote. How are the kids? I saw the photos you sent me. I can’t believe George had her a crown made”

“He said a true princess needed a crown.”

Teresa lets out a little laugh, “How’s Tony?”

“He’s good, worried about you, but I told him you would be home soon.”’

“I will be. I will talk to you when I land. I love you.”

“Be careful Teresita.”

“Always.”

She hangs up, sighing deeply. She didn't know what she would do if James doesn’t show up to the plane, could she truly move on? Ever since he left he took a piece of her heart with him. She wanted him by her side forever, be a partner in the business and in her life. She wanted Gabi to have a father and maybe one day they could expand their family. She knew her James was still there deep down.

Teresa kicks off her boots, setting her gun on the nightstand. Curling up on the bed, making sure to set an alarm for 8:30A.M.

~~~~  
James ended up polishing off the whole 6 pack of beer he bought earlier, and was still wide awake. He looked at the clock and saw it was almost 2:30 in the morning. He didn't know what he was going to decide. Was he going to stay? Or Was he going to go? He ended up crashing about an hour later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will he show up? Or will he let he go for good?? Find out tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will James show up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping this short, and sweet. 
> 
> Completely unbeta-ed all mistakes are mine....
> 
> Onto Chapter 8

Teresa woke up to her phone blaring, she shut off her alarm groggily getting up. She grabbed some clothes and made her way to a shower, hoping that will wake her up. She spends a little extra time staying under the water, trying to calm her nerves.

She gets out, quickly drying off and getting dressed and walks around the room gathering her things, stuffing them into her bag.

She grabs her phone and gun, tucking them in, making her way down the stairs. She sees Tabby and Viktor sitting around the table drinking coffee. They spot Teresa and Tabby slides her a cup of coffee.

“Thank you.”

Viktor turns and addresses her. “The plane is ready, will you American be joining you?”

“Thank you, but I’m not sure if he will be flying back with me.”

“Well if you ever need to come back, you just need to call us and we will be glad to help.”

They sit around the table enjoying their coffee, until Konnor announces they need to get going.

Teresa gets in the SUV, staring at the scenery that passes her. They pull up to the private airfield and she sees there is no one else there. She lets out a deep sigh, he’s not coming.

She exits the SUV and grabs her bag, she pulls her jacket closer and she dejectedly climbs the plane’s stairs. She pauses at the top by the captain.

“Can we wait a few minutes?”

“Sure thing Ma’am.”

Teresa flashes back to when she was in this same situation, she was waiting on Guero to meet at the ship, and he never showed either. She stares out at the entrance waiting for James to show up, practically pleading to the angels for him to get on the plane with her.

A few minutes later the captain walks back over to her. “Ma’am it's 10 o'clock.”

Teresa sighs, nodding her head “let’s go.” She moves from the doorway to her seat. She buckles in and she just feels numb. Silent tears fall down her face and she doesn't even bother to wipe them away. She feels the plane start and prepares to make its way to the small runway..

Just as she feels the plane start to slowly craw to the tarmac, they stop. For a few minutes they don't move, so Teresa gets up to go see what's going on. Her had goes to the small of her back when she gets close to the door and it opens, dropping the stairs. Her heart stops, as she sees James making his way up the stairs. He stops in front of her, cupping her cheek noting she had been crying. He wipes at her cheek, but more tears fall.

Teresa’s voice cracks, “You made it.”

“I will be honest, I wasn't going to. Then I woke up and I realized I didn't want to lose you. I have a lot of demons I need to get through, and we have a lot to talk about, but I want to come back with you. I want to meet my daughter.”

He hugs her to him, threading his hand through her hair, “I don't want to lost you.”

Teresa nods her head against his chest. “I don't want to lose you either”, she pulls away looking up at him, “Let’s go home.”

The pilot comes out. “Miss, are we ready?”

Teresa watches as a couple of guys load James’ bags into the plane. “Yes, we’re ready.”

She buckles herself in next to James, within a few minutes she feels the plane continue to make its way to the runway. James takes her hand in his. She rests her head against his shoulder and she feels him leave a kiss on her head.

“I’m sorry for leaving the way I did.”

Teresa pulls away, “I’m sorry for always pulling back and not opening up to you. I’m sorry I didn't trust you.”

“We both had our challenges, but I want to start over. I want to get to know everything about you. The good, the bad and I want to tell you everything. I still have my problems but I’m hoping we can get through it all.” He takes her hand in his, “together.”

“I hope so, we have been through so much.”

“We have a beautiful little girl waiting at home for us.”

She pulls away, reaching down to her bag pulling out her tablet, turning it on and pulling up her photos. She turns so James can see the screen. She flips to her newborn picture.

James is speechless, “She’s beautiful.”

“She was born in early March, she's my miracle angel.”

James was flipping through some of the pictures. “What do you mean?” eager to see ore pictures of this beautiful little angel.

“I was about 8, almost 9 months pregnant, and I was working at the winery upstairs when a sicario came in, he was sent from a small group trying to set up in Phoenix. I got a shot off killing him, but I ended up getting shot in the abdomen in the process. Pote and Charger found me and rushed me to the hospital. I had to deliver Gabi a few weeks early, and go through surgery to remove the bullet.”

James looks down in shame, “I’m so sorry Teresa that I wasn't there to protect you.”

Teresa shakes her head slowly, “It's in the past.”

She flips through a few more pictures stopping on the recent ones.

James lets out a little laugh.

“George literally had her a crown made, complete with real gems.”

“That sounds like George.”

“They spoil her rotten, Tony too.”

“Tony?”

Teresa nods, “After the whole Kelly Anne thing, I couldn't leave him at the academy anymore. So I brought him to Phoenix. He loves it there, he goes camping a lot with his friends, he takes care of Gabi. Pote is teaching him how to cook, and to be a soldado.”

“Pote isn't going to shoot me when I get there is he?”

“No, you are safe. I promise.”

James sets the tablet on the table next to them, “I have a lot of things to make up for.”

“We both do.”

James changes the subject, “How are things at the winery?”

“Great, we have had a couple of hiccups here and there but it's good. The winery clears at least two million alone, and the business clears forty-five a month. We have more money then we know what to do with. I wasn't sure if Boaz was going to work out but he has proved to be a great partner, he is still a little crazy, but he is a totally different person. Especially around Gabi and Tony, he takes Tony fishing when he comes to visit. I think since he lost Kique, he realized he needed to change things in his life. A few months after Camila went down, Boaz ended up taking her in to live with him.”

“He never told me about any of that.”

“That’s because I swore him to secrecy. I had a feeling you were still in contact, and I didn't want you to find out about Gabi from anyone else but me.”

James nods his head in understanding, “How did you find me?”

“George, he said a few of his associates came across an expert sniper working out of Asia. Ever since we got word about Rocco, George had kept tabs with all his contacts. We were close to finding you in South Africa, but by the time George got word, you were already gone. You never stayed in one place long.”

“I always promised you that I would protect you, and I never wanted you to have to worry about Rocco or anyone else.”

“You have always protected me.”

“And I will continue to do so until my last breath.”

Teresa nuzzles into his shoulder.

“Thank you.”

Teresa lets out a small yawn, James pulls off his jacket wrapping it around her. “Sleep. We have a long plane ride.”

Teresa sleepily nods her head, resting completely against him. She reaches down grasping his hand as he lays a kiss on the side of her head. He feels Teresa’s breath even out and he carefully reaches over, grabbing the tablet. He opens the pictures again. He looks at one of the older pictures and can't help but think they had made a beautiful little girl. He notes that Gabi had Teresa’s nose, his lips, Teresa naturally curly hair, and his eyes. She even had his patented face scrunch. But her complexion, that was all Teresa. She had the natural smooth tanned skin. He could picture 2 or 3 more little mini versions of him and Teresa running around.

He absently flipped through a few more photos and came across one of Pote asleep in a chair with a small Gabi resting on his chest. He smiled softly, he flips through some of the other pictures and a video pops up. James lowers the volume and hits play. He watches as Pote was sitting in a chair with Gabi dressed in a blue princess dress sitting in his lap pulling at his moustache. Pote was anything but mad, he was letting out full belly laughs. Who knew a lethal sicario could be brought down by just a tiny baby? He watches as George comes into view, grabbing the baby, picking her up in the air leaving obnoxious kisses on the giggling baby. The video ends right as Teresa walks in smacking George on the shoulder with her shoe, telling him to stop spoiling her child.

He flips through the folder to see if there were anymore videos and came across the pictures of them. He had a couple of the same ones. He leans in to check on Teresa, she was out cold. He sets the tablet to the side, letting out a yawn. He rubs at his face and the next thing he knows he is resting his head on Teresa’s, falling asleep.


	9. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are still on the plane, and we see just how much James suffers. A lot of time in a small area leads to a lot of confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd update of the day. Thank you to all the followers for my writing. The view counts alone are amazing and to get Kudos or Comments makes it all that sweeter. 
> 
> Thank you Bucky for editing the first time. Any other mistakes I blame MS office lol.
> 
> I'm keeping this short and sweet... Dee

A few hours later James is jolted awake. He is disoriented and looks around noticing he isn't in his apartment. He is on a plane. He looks to his left and it all comes back to him. Teresa, he was on a plane with Teresa, heading back to Phoenix, they had a daughter together. He still didn't know if he was making the right choice. He was broken, maybe beyond repair. Could he really be redeemed? Be a father? He sighs, trying not to let his demons win. He woke up in his apartment and realized his choice was made, he was going with Teresa. He took it as fate that he woke up in time. He just had that nagging feeling in the back of his mind. What if he was so far gone, that he hurt Teresa?

He rubs his face, and starts breathing heavy. He feels trapped and being on an airplane does not help the situation. He could really use a cigarette but those are banned on aircrafts. He feels Teresa stir next to him.

“James? What’s wrong?”

“I don't know how to do this?”

Teresa rubs her eyes and turns to him, “What do you mean?”

“This, being with you, without hurting you. Going back to Phoenix, do we just act like nothing happened and I go back to being your watcher? I don't know how to not see anyone as a threat. I have so much blood on my hands, a lot of innocent blood. I killed people without a single thought, all for money. How am I supposed to be a father to such a little fragile being?”

His voice cracks. He was beginning to unravel, he was spiraling down. Teresa grabs his arm.

“Hey, look at me. We don't have to go back to before, we can create our own new path together. We both have innocent blood on our hands, I’ve done things I’m not proud of but we had to survive. We will take this as slow as you want. There is still your old room, or if that’s too soon, we can get you a hotel. You don't even have to come with me to the winery, you don't have to do anything you don't want to.”

James’ breathing slows down, “Yeah, Okay.”

Teresa still holding his arm to comfort him, “I’m not fantasizing that we will land and go be one big happy family James, I know that it's going to take time. I’m not going anywhere, we will be here when you are ready.”

James nods, calming completely down. Teresa releases his arm and stands up, she walks to the back of the plane to use the restroom. She comes back with a couple of sandwiches and a couple of drinks, handing him one.

“You should eat something, we still have a while to go before we land and the drink will help you relax.”

James takes the sandwich and drink while Teresa pulls the table to sit in front of them, she sets her meal down, sitting back in her seat. They slowly eat in silence, Teresa checks her phone and sees they have about 12 hours until they land. They finish off their meal and that's when the uncomfortable silence kicks in. Teresa pulls out her tablet loading one of the books she has. James reaches into his bag pulling out a couple of Guns & Ammo Magazines.

After a good couple of hours, Teresa shuts down her tablet and sees James scanning the magazines. She leans over spotting a couple pages he has marked.

“If you think you need weapons if you choose to decide about going with me to the winery, there's really no need, things at the winery and the business have calmed down. No one bothers us, they know Phoenix is ours. We haven't had an attack in almost 6 months. Taza and I run La Comision, and people know not to mess with us. It's a lot different now. Even Devon Finch left us alone.”

James sets the magazine down turning to her. “He didn't leave you alone, he was never going to, so the night I left I made a detour to Chicago and I took him out, he was working for the feds and he was never going to stop hunting you.”

“Devon’s dead?”

James nods her head, “I always told you I would never let anyone hurt you. I burned down his building destroying any evidence he had on you. I made it look like he died in the fire.”

Teresa takes his hand in hers, “Thank you, James.”

James nods his head and remembers she said something. “Earlier you said Boaz was taking care of Isabela, does that mean she doesn’t hold you responsible for her mother.”

“Actually Isabela works right along with Boaz and me, he is showing her the ropes. She has no animosity towards me for Camila, or you for that matter. Camila was working with Cortez when he killed Kique, she was just mad someone had beaten her to it, even though she had taken out Cortez. She holds no grudges, and living with Boaz, they kind of helped each other. They lost someone they both loved. If anything she wanted to thank you. She forgave me for killing Epifanio after she realized he was just like Camila, even worse than Camila when she found out what he did to me. She has changed, and she never forgot how you saved her life. I assure you she has changed for the better.”

James bites his tongue wanting to know more, about who else was working with Teresa. Whether she had been with someone else after him.

Teresa looks at him noticing a dark look on his face, he was lost in his thoughts.

“What’s wrong? You can tell me.”

“It’s nothing.”

Teresa sighs deeply, “James, please tell me.”

“With all these new people in your life….”

“You want to know if there was someone else after you.” She always could read him like a book.

James nods his head slowly, Teresa lets out a sigh. “No, there was never anyone after you. Plus it was kind of hard when I was 9 months pregnant and then having a 6 month old baby to raise along with practically a teenager. I never wanted to move on. I missed you too much, and I ended up throwing myself into the business.”

“I felt the same, I couldn't pick up a girl, when all I saw was you.” He confesses. “I kept it pretty routine, lived with the barest items and moved on to a different city or country every few months. I thought about coming back but I knew you probably hated me.”

“I never hated you James, I was just so mad at you when you left the way you did, I ended up throwing myself into the business, raising Tony on my own. Until Gabi came along, boy was she a surprise, I thought II was working too much that I thought I came down with the flu. Well it wasn't the flu exactly. That's when I found out I was pregnant, or more like Pote figured out I was pregnant, before me. I was carrying your child, but I could never hate you. I understood why you left.”

“I’m still sorry that you had to do it alone.”

“I was never alone, as much as I wanted to be, Pote made sure I wasn't. He was with me every step of the way.”

“I’m still sorry.”

Teresa nods her head, she still hasn't let go of his hand. “We have a fresh start, no need to dwell on the past.”

James nods his head in agreement. He feels Teresa drop his hand, setting back in her seat. He looks at his watch noticing it's almost 1:30A.M.

He gets up to stretch his legs and use the restroom, He is walking back and flips open one of the window blinds looking out the window. The clouds were racing by so fast.

He sits for a good half hour just getting lost in the clouds. He gets up walking past the small kitchen, grabbing a couple of juices and making his way back to Teresa, she was doing the same thing he was, staring out of the window. She snaps out of it when she hears him sit back in his seat. “I brought you a juice.”

Teresa takes it cracking the lid and taking a much needed sip. She turns to sit in her seat.

“I hate traveling for long on planes, there is only so much you can do, besides sleep.”

James lets out a soft laugh, “I remember. The plane ride to Bolivia and the boat ride back.”

“That was a lifetime ago, I like that I don't have to travel much anymore. Tony likes it too, he always worries.”

James takes a sip of his juice, slowly nodding his head.

“Do you still fly?”

“Sometimes, just to get away. I have taken Tony a few times. I bought another bigger plane, just in case, we had to leave quickly. I also have my own yacht. It's a 100 feet Annaliese, and George taught me how to captain it. When Boaz or George come up we take everyone out on the boat to fish and swim. We really are like one big family.”

“It sounds like it.”

“If you never would have come to Malta, I wouldn't have anything. It was because of you. I know I said in Malta you only worked for me but that was never the case, you were always my partner James. I’m sorry I never actually told you.”

“We both made mistakes Teresa.”

Teresa smiles softly holding up her drink “Here’s to starting over then.”

James laughs and clinks their bottles together. “A new beginning.”

A comfortable silence falls over the cabin of the plane this time.

“I’m so glad we land in less than 8 hours, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed and soak in the tub for at least an hour and a half.”

“That sounds like a good plan. So I know you still live at the compound, has anything changed?”

“Not much, except the guys built Tony a massive tree fort for him. He still gets mad at me because he can't have his friends over, but It's far on the grounds and he can just be a kid with his own getaway. There is also a panic room we installed in the cellar. We had it put in right after Gabi was born.”

“Smart idea.”

“It was Mark’s…. Charger’s idea actually.”

“Mark?”

“Yeah he has really broken out of his shell, he still chases anything with a tail, but he is loyal. He drives me around the most while Pote stays at home with the kids.”

James lets out a soft laugh, “I’m surprised he hasn't tried to get with you, when I first brought him to Phoenix, he always commented on how good your ass looked in jeans. He loved trying to get a rise out of me.”

Teresa lets out a soft laugh, “Oh, he still tries to hit on me, but it's more out of fun than anything. Gabi was about 2 or 3 months old and he did ask me out but he realized that I still loved you.”

James looks at her with an unreadable expression on his face, “You know I don't think you ever told me that before.”

“I do love you James, I think there was always something between us, and then when we started working together for Camila, my feelings grew. Even when Guero popped up in our lives, he could tell that I didn't have the same feelings for him. I didn't know how to exactly handle it, but then Camila betrayed me and you gave up Tony to her. I thought it would be easy to get rid of my feelings for you, but that night on the train, I couldn't fathom the thought of never seeing you again.”

“I know we have always skated around the whole tracker thing, and I’ve never apologized for it. But I am sorry, Camila had me so convinced that you were going to betray us or try and run….”

“Just did what you were told.” She finishes for him.

James sadly nods his head but stays quiet.

“James, we both did things we weren't proud of. I’m sorry for not trusting you enough to know you would never put another tracker on me. I don't trust easy, every person I have ever trusted has hurt or betrayed me in some way. Guero leaving me at the mercy of Epifanio. When I thought I could trust him he ended up sending Pote and Gato after me. Then Guero showed back in our lives and he was working for the DEA and everything after that. I don't know how to trust.”

“But you trust Pote?”

“Pote and I both saved each other in Mexico, he tried stopping Gato from attacking me again, and he tried helping me rescue Brenda. He assisted me in killing every man that hurt her, while I killed El Limpiador.”

He could sense there was more to her story and he wasn't sure he wanted to push.

“I heard about Gato, they always said he was the worst person in the world.”

A silent tear falls down Teresa’s cheek, “he was, and that's why I killed him.”

James looks at Teresa looking frightened in her seat, when it dawns on him, “He hurt you?”

Teresa nods her head sadly but slowly.

James reaches over and wipes a few of her falling tears. He leans over pulling Teresa to him, gradually wrapping an arm around her, “Hey it's okay.” She rests her head on his chest and she completely breaks down, “I have lost so much, I can't bear to lose you too.” She croaks out..

He rubs her back gently, trying to soothe her, “I’m not going anywhere, no more running. I promise.” He continues to rub her back comforting her until after a while he feels her sag against him. She had ended up crying herself to sleep. James makes sure she is completely asleep before moving her back to her seat resting the side of her head on the back on the seat. He knew it was pretty cold on the plane so he reaches down grabbing his jacket and covering her.

He sits back in his seat and he disappeared in his thoughts. He finally got an idea of why Teresa was the way she was. She had literally been through hell and back, she endured more than anyone should ever have to. Finally, after over 3 years of knowing her, she was opening up to him. He knew from that moment on he was going to be there for her, as her friend and hopefully one day even more. He still had his battles to fight, but in a way so did Teresa. He knew that together they could overcome anything, and they would battle them together.


	10. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time is now, James gets to meet Gabi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be wrapping this up in a few days, this was so much fun to write. Now its time to finish Watching a Queen Fall and Stolen Moments. 
> 
> Thanks Bucky for editing and to all the people who have read, reviewed, commented, kudos ect for this. I cant believe the view count tipped over 1000. You guys are truly awesome.

James was being shaken awake, he must have fallen asleep after Teresa. He looks up and sees the flight attendant letting him know they had landed. He thanks her, and turns to wake Teresa. She had managed to curl completely in the seat with her legs curled into her. He smiles softly, tucking some of her hair out of the way.

“Teresa?” He shakes her lightly and sees she isn't stirring, so he shakes her a little more firmly. “Teresa, hey we are here.” She pops one eye up, trying to fully wake up. She lets out a yawn and turns, putting her legs on the floor. “We’re here?”

“Yes, you fell asleep.”

“Sorry, traveling just takes it out on me.”

“It’s ok.”

She starts becoming more alert, and starts to grab her stuff putting it back in her bag. James starts to do the same. He walks to the back of the plane, picking up his stuff while he watches Teresa thank the pilots and then exiting the plane.

Teresa steps off the plane to see a waiting Pote. “So?”

She turns back around to see James making his way off the plane. She lets out a soft smile, “Mission accomplished.”

James walks down the stairs with his bags in his hands, and he takes a deep breath just as his feet hit the ground. He looks around and just takes in the sight. He felt like he was finally home.  
He sees Teresa pause at the car door looking up at him before getting in the car. He walks over and sees Pote by the opened trunk. He helps James store his bags, clapping him on the shoulder. “Welcome back, cabrón.” James knew that there was no hostility behind it. Pote was happy to see him. “Thanks Pote.”

“Now let's get going, there are some people eager to see you.”

James nods and slides in next to Teresa. They pull out of the small airport heading to Phoenix. It was a short ride, maybe 10-15 minutes and James could feel his heart race with every mile they got closer. Teresa turns and can see him jittery. She lightly takes his hand. “Hey relax, everything is going to be okay.”

Just like usual, Teresa always knows how to calm him down. He feels his heart start to slow down and he doesn’t let Teresa’s hand go the entire way back. He hears her speak up softly, “Do you want us to find you a hotel to stay at, or are you coming back to the compound with us?”

James thinks it over briefly before shaking his head, “No, I want to go back to the compound with you.”

Teresa nods her head softly smiling at him, still holding his hand. “Okay.”

They pull into the compound and park. Pote gets out, helping Teresa with her bags while James grabs his. He hears the door slide open and he sees Charger come out. “Que Paso, James.” Just then Tony comes barreling past Charger, right into Teresa’s arm. “I’ve missed you, mijo.”

“I hate when you leave.”

Teresa hugs him tightly “Don’t worry, I don't plan on having to travel for a long time.” Just then Tony notices James. “Who’s that?”

Teresa looks down at Tony, “I’ll explain later, come on let's go inside.”

Teresa walks into the house and makes her way upstairs to put her bag away, she hears James follow after her. She stops at his old room, setting her bag down and unlocks the door, pushing it open, walking in. James following right after her. He sets his bags down on the bed.

“Everything is the same as you left it. I didn't let anyone in here so you may want to air the room out and change the sheets.”

“Thank you Teresa.”

“I’ll let you get settled in, I’m going to hop in the shower and change. When you are ready you can come down. Gabi usually isn't up for another hour or so.”

James nods and watches as Teresa walks across the hall to her room, opening the door and disappearing behind it.

James closes his door and moves to his bed, opening the two bags he brought with him. He puts away his clothes, leaving out a set to change into after his shower, and sets his laptop on the desk. He grabs his sniper case making sure that the lock was secure and slides it under his bed. Once he is satisfied that everything is put away, he walks over to the balcony opening the doors letting the fresh air in. He steps out and takes in the view of the yard. He always enjoyed the view from here, not as much as the top view where he could see the entire sky line, but this view was good too. He squints his eyes and can see the tree fort that was hidden a ways out, more like a mini mansion. He looked down at the pool and hot tub and saw a fence around the patio to block access to the pool. That will definitely get some time to getting used to. He stays out on the balcony for some time before making his way back in, heading to the closet. He grabs some clean linens changing his bed and scooping up his clothes to head for a much needed shower.

After his shower, James decides to go explore a little. He walks towards Teresa’s door when he passes by a door on the left. It was partially opened and he saw “Gabi” in pink and yellow letters on the door. He pushed it open all the way and walks in. He sees that it was decorated in various shades of light yellows. He spots a rocking chair in the corner facing the window, sitting next to a white crib. He glances around and sees many pictures of Gabi and Teresa, Gabi and everyone else.

One picture that stands out, took his breath away, it was of Teresa. She was in a two piece bikini sitting on the edge of the pool with one foot in the water, and she was holding her ever growing stomach. She was glowing, and the sun being in the backdrop made her even more radiant. He smiled to himself seeing that pregnancy had really suited Teresa. He stays for a few more minutes, looking at all the different baby toys and items on the shelves, he decided not wanting to miss any more time in her life, it was time to meet his little girl.

James walks downstairs to see Pote and Teresa sitting on one of the couches next to a bassinet. Teresa was dressed in a tank top and comfy jeans. They were talking softly until they noticed James come into view. He cautiously walks over to them. He sees Pote get up walking to the kitchen. James stands in front of Teresa, unsure of what to do.

“Hey.”

“Hey, I saw her room and I saw how much of her life I missed, and I don't want to miss any more.”

Teresa nods, standing up, telling James to take a seat. She reaches over picking Gabi up in her arms, cradling her head. She carefully sits down right next to James. Holding her up for him to see.

“Gabi, meet your daddy, James. James, meet your daughter, Gabriela Maria Valdez.”

James was holding her tiny hand and hears what Teresa says. He looks at her shocked. “She has my last name?”

Teresa nods, “Yes, having a last name of Mendoza would be too dangerous, and Maria was my mother’s name. I wanted to make sure that she would always have a part of you.”

James shares a beaming smile. “Thank you, Teresa.”

She watches as he is playing with her hands, careful of how small she is. “Do you want to hold her?”

James looks at her, “Can I?”

“Absolutely, she is your daughter.”

She carefully hands over Gabi to James, guiding him to holding her head and she gently sets Gabi in James’ arms. He takes and runs his finger down the side of her face imprinting it to his memory, and the happy little girl is gurgling up at him.

What they didn't know was Pote had came out of the kitchen capturing the entire scene in photos. He wanted to capture it for them, so they could always look back on this exact moment.

“Hi sweetheart, I’m your daddy.” He gently rocked Gabi back and forth, cooing at her and then she made a grab for his beard, he winces when she grabs some of the hairs, pulling them out.

“Sorry I didn't warn you, she loves pulling on beards.”

“It’s ok, it's worth it.”

Teresa sits back just watching the scene, her heart feeling full. She didn't think she would ever witness this scene.

They ended up staying in their own little bubble for hours, James rocking Gabi back and forth until she fell asleep. While Teresa would catch him up on some of the things he missed. He kisses Gabi lightly on the head, and Teresa gets up and puts Gabi back down to sleep. She covers her up slightly, turning and sitting back next to James.

 

Just then Tony comes in grabbing a seat in front of Teresa, he was playing his game boy.

“Did you have fun with Juan, and Carlos, mijo?”

“So much fun Teresa, we got to camp out in the woods, and swim in the lake and we even got to make s’mores.”

“I’m glad you had fun.”

“I wish they could come over and we could camp out in my tree fort.”

Teresa sighs softly, “Tony we have been over this, it’s too dangerous to have anyone over.”

James speaks up, “If you want I could camp out there with you one day. I can show you how to make your own fire.”

Tony looks at him trying to decipher if this man is a threat.

“I used to be in the army, and we had to sleep outside a lot. I can even tell you about some of my time there.”

Tony is unsure if he should trust him. “How do you know Teresa?”

James glances over at Teresa for a little help.

“We used to work together, when I was in Dallas. He is also Gabi’s father.”

Tony seemed to be content with that answer.

“Now why don’t you go see if Pote needs help in kitchen making lunch.”

“Okay, Teresa.”

Tony sets his game down walking off to the kitchen.

Teresa turns to James, “Thank you, he doesn't get to do many kid things when he is here.”

“It's not a problem. If he likes fishing so much, we could have a small pond put in and he can fish anytime he wants to.”

“I think he would like that.”

James glances over to the bassinet, “She’s so beautiful.”

“Tell me about it, Pote cried when he first saw her.”

She stands up walking over to a bookshelf grabbing a large white leather book. She comes back sitting down a little closer to James, she opens the book so it's resting on both their laps.

“I wanted to do something my parents never got the chance to do, I have captured every important moment of her life. We take new pictures at least a few times a month.”

James looks at the book, seeing the first thing was two hospital bracelets, dated for March 3rd. He glances over and sees Gabi’s newborn picture, and then a picture of Teresa holding her on her chest. He flips the page and sees Pote holding Gabi with tears in his eyes. He watches as Teresa flips through page after page of photos. Teresa was right she kept a chronological order of Gabi’s life. He glances through and sees a few more pictures of a pregnant Teresa, as well as other pictures of Gabi dressed in different tiaras, and princess dresses. Most likely because of King George.

“You never talked about your parents.”

“Not much to say, they were both killed by the cartel when I was young.”

James stops flipping the pages and looks up at her, “I’m sorry.”

“That's why I have made sure Gabi and Tony never have to grow up like that, I make sure they are protected and have anything they ever wanted.”

“Truthfully, since being in the cartel world, I never thought about having a family.”

“And now?”

“I think we can make it work. No, I know we can.”

Teresa nods her head in agreement, “There’s still a lot that we need to get through, but we will make it work.”

“We always have.”

They continue looking over the album, until Pote comes in announcing that lunch was ready. Teresa gets up and sees that Gabi was starting to fuss. So she took her upstairs to change her, coming back down and setting her back in her bassinet with a bottle and letting it rock back and forth, calming the baby down.

They gather around the long dining room table, munching on some carne that Pote had made last night. James was sitting next to Teresa and they were both having a beer with their lunch. The baby monitor on and sitting between them.

Pote stands up just as everyone is close to finish eating. He raises his bottle of beer waiting for the others to join him. “I would like to make a toast. To James, welcome home. We have missed you.”

James clinks his bottle against Pote’s, Charger's and lastly Teresa’s. “Thanks. It's good to be home.”


	11. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James finally makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update of the day. This story has two more chapters and I will be posting them both tomorrow in celebration of QOTS finale. Fingers crossed we get a season 4.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, kudosed or commented on it. 
> 
> This one was so much fin to write and was only meant to be a one shot then it bloomed into this. 
> 
> Check out the other updates I posted and tomorrow Stolen Moments will be getting an update. 
> 
> Take Care. Lots of Love, Dee

It's been almost 2 weeks since James returned, he was still settling in. Getting to know the compound and how it was run.

Teresa had gone back to the winery to work and she respected his decision that she didn't ask him to come along. He got to spend a lot more time with Gabi though. He read about every book about babies to help Teresa take care of her. He knew the moment he saw her, held her, he was done for. She had him totally wrapped around her little finger. Because of her, he gave up smoking all together, and made sure any of the men that worked for them knew it was a non-smoking compound. They each had a baby monitor in their room now so he helped Teresa at night taking care of Gabi so she could get some sleep. He was surprised how easy it was at falling into being a father role.

He was still having a hard time sleeping through the night sometimes, so he would wander the grounds or just sits and watches Gabi sleep for hours. He also did a lot of research about teenage boys, and what they liked, so he could bond with Tony more. He kept his word to Teresa they ended up having a pretty good sized pond put in the first week he was back. Tony, Pote, Charger and him all bonded while putting it in. He called a local fishery and had the pond fully stocked and he and Tony would go fishing often, when James wasn't teaching Tony how to be an expert shooter. For Tony’s birthday they had ended up camping outside for the whole weekend. Tony had a blast and James had to admit that he was feeling his demons stay at bay.

Teresa was a big help too, not forcing him to do anything he didn't want to do. She just knew how to be there for him when his demons tried to win. They ended up getting a lot closer, they would share bottles of champagne on rainy nights, take their own drives out to the countryside, take out the yacht by themselves and even go flying around Phoenix. They were slowly getting back to where they once were. Opening up to each other, like they should have done all that time ago. James had even admitted to her when he started feeling something more for her, and how he felt his loyalties slipping from Camila, even before they were paired up to work together. Teresa confessed that it wasn't until that night of Rolando’s memorial that she started to feel the same way, when he was holding her.

When he found out that Teresa never got rid of his car, he would go on drives to clear his head usually out to the countryside. That’s where he found himself right now. He was driving around and at the last minute he made a sharp u-turn heading to the winery instead. He pulled up and saw how busy it was for lunch. Teresa was right, her business was booming. He parked his car walking into the winery. He is greeted by the host and sees that it is Lil T. She didn't have her patented pink hair anymore, and she was dressed in a form fitting dress and heels.

“Pretty?”

“Hey, is Teresa in?”

“Boss lady? Yeah, she’s in her office. Want me to ring her up?”

“No, I remember the way.”

He walks upstairs to Teresa’s office and knocks. He hears Teresa say come in, so he slowly opens the door.

“James?”

“Hey, you’re not busy are you?”

She closes the lid on her laptop, “No. What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me. Tonight?”

“Yeah, should I look for a reservation?”

“No, I am giving Pote the night off, he agreed to watch Gabi for us, and Tony is staying at a friend’s, I figured I would cook for us.”

Teresa looks up at him, with one eyebrow raised. “You cook?”

“I can when I want to.”

“Okay, what time do you want me to be there?”

“Dinner should be done around 7.”

“Okay, I’ll be there.”

James turns around to leave when he stops. “Lil T, I almost didn't recognize her without the pink hair.”

“I tried cutting her off, but when I found out her uncle had been killed, I reached out. She still goes to school part time. Getting her associate's degree. Since the whole Kelly Anne thing I didn't know who I could trust to run the front of the winery, so she cleaned up her look and I had her trained to be a manager.”

James nods his head in understanding. “It’s a good fit. I’ll see you at 7.”

Teresa nods, “I’ll see you at home.”

James leaves her office with a little pep in his step, spinning the ring of his car keys around his finger. He walks past a smiling Lil T, walking out of the winery.

He stops at the market, picking up everything he will need for dinner and grabs a bouquet of bright flowers that he knew Teresa liked, since she had them all around the house. He makes a brief trip down a couple more aisles, grabbing what he needs, putting it in the cart. He quickly pays for everything, noting that he had a little over 3 hours to get everything ready.

He walks into the kitchen and sees Pote sitting at one of the tables reading the cookbook he was going to use later. Pote looks up seeing the amount of bags James carried in.

“What did you do? Buy the whole supermarket?”

James sets the bags down on the counter, shrugging his shoulders. “I picked up some other things as well. No sense on making you always go grocery shopping.”

“I know you have this whole romantic thing planned for tonight, but please use protection. I love Little Gabriela but one little munchkin running around right now is enough.”

James looks up at Pote with a glare on his face.

“I have watched the two of you for weeks now, I see the looks. I know you love her but if you hurt her ever again I will hunt you down cabrón.”

“I love Teresa, and swear on my life I will never hurt her again.”

“You better not.”

Pote helps James unbag the groceries and put them away. James takes and pus the flowers in a vase setting it on the long dining room table.

“Now, don't be burning down my kitchen cabrón” he leaves the kitchen, picking up a giggling Gabi from her playpen, taking her to his room for the night.

He went upstairs to shower and change quickly coming back down to get started on making shrimp puttanesca. He knew Teresa loved seafood and pasta and this was pretty simple to make. So he got to work on peeling and cleaning the shrimp and cutting up all the vegetables. He put a pot of water on to start boiling. He didn't realize that he had a little over an hour until Teresa was due to being home. He got the sauce started, letting it simmer. He broiled the shrimp with the Tomatoes. He was just making the pasta when he heard Teresa pull up. She was over a half hour early. She didn't come in the kitchen though. He heard her walk upstairs and go to her room. Most likely to shower and get ready as well. A little time later, he heard her walk down the stairs , knocking on Pote’s door. She was checking on Gabi for the night. He went over and set the table, lighting a couple of long stick candles then moving back to start mixing the pasta and shrimp together when he heard Teresa walk in. 

She was speechless, “James.”

“I made your favorite, shrimp puttanesca.” He pulls out her seat for her and she takes a seat. He pours her a glass of white wine and walks over, grabbing the quick salad he made and then the finished dinner. He takes a seat across from her, serving them both bowls of food.

They eat in comfortable silence, just enjoying a quiet meal together, with the soft romantic music playing in the background.

As they finished dinner, James got up clearing the table, putting away the leftovers.

“That was delicious. I need to hire you as the cook for the winery.” Teresa jokes.

“I prefer my time here, and I don't think I could handle the crowds of people.”

Teresa takes a sip of her wine, standing up she walks outside to the patio taking a seat by the fire pit. She looks around and notices not one guard was on watch, it was a nice change for once. James comes out shortly after taking a seat by her.

“I love coming out here at night, it's so peaceful.”

“That's what drew me in when I bought the house. The total peace and seclusion away from civilization. The extra security was just a bonus.”

“I thought about moving after you left, but Phoenix feels like home. Besides the house in Mexico, this is the longest I've ever lived somewhere. Plus Tony absolutely loves it here, he couldn't stop talking about you guys camping outside or when you all put the pond in.”

James nods his head, “Do you ever think about going back to Mexico to see your old house?”

Teresa takes a sip of her wine and shakes her head, “No, the life I had with Guero is gone, I don't think I was truly happy there. Guero was always gone and all I did was shop and get my nails done with Brenda. I had everything I ever wanted but I still felt so alone.”

“And now?”

“For the first time in my life, I’m happy. I love it here. I run a successful winery, have two beautiful kids and now that you are back, I feel complete. I don't plan on running the business forever, I have already made more than enough money to live for the both of us. I want Tony to be able to have his friends over without danger lurking, or having armed men guarding the grounds.”

James takes a sip of his wine, thinking about what she just confessed.

“What would you do with the winery?”

“I would still keep it running, it makes quite a bit of money, but I would quit the business. I don't want Gabi to grow up knowing her mother is a cartel leader. I saw how Isabela and Camila’s relationship was. She ended up choosing the business over her own daughter. I never want that to happen.”

He takes a sip of his wine, “It sounds like a plan, how long you think you still want to do this?”

“I don't know, maybe another 5-10 years at most. I want to retire and just raise our kids together.”

“That sounds good Teresa.”

Just then Teresa feels a couple of raindrops splatter her face, hearing light roars of thunder.

James picks up his glass and stands up, “Come on we can watch the storm from the balcony upstairs.”

They take their empty wine glasses inside, making their way upstairs. Teresa sees that James has a bucket with a bottle of Dom Perignon chilling in it. She takes a seat listening to the rain hit the roof. James walks over to open the balcony door letting the cool breeze come in. He takes a seat next to her on the couch, opening the bottle of champagne and pouring them each a glass. He sits down turning to face Teresa and he hands her a glass and holds up his.

“Cheers.”

Teresa lets out a small laugh, “What are we celebrating?”

“Us.”

Teresa nods her head, clinking her glass against his. “To us.”

They both take a sip, savoring the taste when a huge gust of wind blows in. He sets the glass down and tucks some of her hair behind her ear, taking her glass and setting it on the table as well. He grasps her waist and he leans in and kisses her lightly on the lips. He keeps it brief, pulling away to rub his nose against hers, coming back to rest his forehead on hers.

“I have missed you so much. You have been so patient with me. I’m ready to move on, let go of all the bad things I have done. Be a family to Tony and Gabi. I love you Teresa. I have always loved you.”

Teresa cups his face in her hands, softly rubbing her thumb back and forth on his cheek. “I love you too.”

As the storm is roaring outside, their lips crash together. They share little kisses here and there, just savoring the moment. Teresa moves her legs in his lap pulling him closer to her, deepening the kiss. She ends up pulling him down with her until she is resting against the couch. James pulls her closer than before, wanting to get as close as possible. They end up making out on the couch for awhile. It was really coming down outside that the lights started flickering. They break away, breathing heavy.

Teresa caresses his face, staring deep into his eyes. “Let's go to bed.”

James nods his head, backing away to let Teresa up. He picks her up, wrapping his arms around her and carrying her down the stairs to her room.

He opens the door and sets her on the bed, tilting her head up to give her a kiss, and then turns around closing the door to her bedroom. Where they end up staying for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more to go...stay tuned until tomorrow.


	12. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all you all!! 
> 
> Happy QOTS DAY Hope we get a renewal tonight

Teresa woke up not being able to move. She looked down and saw two arms wrapped around her. She glances up and over her shoulder seeing one whole shoulder down full of familiar tattoos. James: he was here with her, they had made love for hours, just reconnecting, making up for all the lost time.

He had his head in the crook of her neck, lightly snoring. She laughs softly to herself, he must really be out of it to be snoring. She was facing the window and could see the sun was completely up in the sky. It had to have been after 10 A.M. She absently starts tracing patterns in his skin until she feels him start to stir behind her. She knew from past experiences she had to gradually wake him up or he was really grumpy. She softly laughs to herself. Like father, like daughter.

James with heavy sleep still in his voice leans into her ear, “Good morning, love.”

He releases his tight hold on her so she can turn around to face him, she puts her hand on his face, looking at him. She leans in and lightly kisses him. “Good morning.” James hums in approval, moving to deepen the kiss, but Teresa puts her hand over his mouth stopping him. “Nuh uh, we have to get up and check on Gabi.” She pulls her hand away and sees the cutest pout on his face.

She gets up pulling the sheet around her, moving to her closet and dresser for clothes. She stops in her closet and sees the familiar article of clothing, she pulls it down bringing it with her. Still wrapped in the sheet she sees James resting against the head board. He watches as Teresa comes out of the closet wrapped in the sheet, carrying his leather jacket.

“I completely forgot this was in my closet.” She walks over setting it on the bed.

James leans down running his hand over the familiar leather. “Thank you, I didn't see it in my room, so i just thought it disappeared.”

Teresa walks closer to him as he sits on the edge of the bed.

“I used to sleep in it when I had a rough day. Even though you weren't here, I always found comfort in it.”

James sets the jacket aside and pulls her to him, resting their heads together. He stares deep in her eyes. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere ever again.”

“Promise?”

“On my life.”

She leans in, kissing him, and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth wrapping his arms around her bare back and he was just about to pull her on top of him, when Teresa breaks away from him.

“Nope, we don't have time.”

James pouts again, watching as Teresa heads to the shower, she stops and drops her sheet and she says over her shoulder “Care to join me?”

Lightening fast James hops out of bed eagerly following her.

~~~~  
By 11:30 Teresa and James emerged from their shower, they were heading down the stairs when they hear loud laughter. James walks after Teresa into the living room and hears a voice he hadn't heard in over a year.

“Baby Chapo! Welcome back from being a ding-dong.”

Teresa walks over to see Boaz sitting on the couch, bouncing Gabi on his knee, she was giggling trying to clap her hands. He looks up and sees James.

“Santiago! I heard you were back.”

Teresa takes Gabi from him, Pote walks in letting her know she already had her bottle and will need to be put down for a nap soon.

“Thank you Pote, did Tony get off to school all right?”

“Yeah he had a book report due so Charger and one of the other guys helped him.”

“Thank you, sorry I wasn't there to help.”

“Nonsense Teresita, you deserve some time for yourself.” He says eyeing James.

James walks over taking Gabi from her before sitting in a chair across from George and Boaz. He lifts up her shirt blowing raspberries on her stomach making her squeal with laughter.

“My Star, did you have fun with your patron last night?”

“She went down at around 9 after her bottle and bath.”

“You are such a good baby aren't you?” He goes back to blowing on her stomach making her giggle.

George looks over at the scene, “Who knew Baby Chapo was a softy at heart.”

James looks up at him shrugging, he feels Gabi pull on his beard again. He just lets her do it, getting used to it by now.

“What can I say? She lights up my life.” He feels Teresa sit on the arm of the chair by him.

“So what brings you guys here? Is everything okay?”

George speaks up, “We heard Baby Chapo was back and wanted to see for ourselves.”

Boaz chips in, “The business is good chica, relax.”

“Yeah Principessa, we will be getting a new shipment in a week.”

Boaz, sipping a bottle of beer speaks up “And we are celebrating.”

Teresa being intrigued speaks up, “What are we celebrating?”

“Gloria’s pregnant!”

“Congratulations Boaz. Do you know what you guys are having?”

Boaz shakes his head, “Nah, we want to be surprised. I also came here to invite you to our wedding. I proposed when we found out she was pregnant, and she said yes. We want to have the wedding before the baby is born.”

“You know I’ll be there.”

James was still playing with Gabi when she lets out a loud yawn. Teresa takes her from him, setting her in her bassinet.

Teresa looks at her phone and sees its almost noon, “I should really head to the winery and check on things, make sure orders isn’t backing up.”

She walks into the kitchen and sees Sophia and Pote talking over iced tea. She knew Pote liked her, sure she was a little younger than him, but they would have lunch and dinner often and Pote trusted her. So if he trusted her, Teresa learned to do the same. She was great with Tony and Gabi.

Teresa told Pote that she was leaving and grabbed her jacket and phone, getting ready to leave. She walks to the living room and doesn't see James in site. She hears Charger walk up to her.

“Are you ready to go boss?”

Just then James appears in his black leather jacket and Ray Ban shades, interrupting them. “No need, I'm going with her.”

Teresa stares at him, “Are you sure?”

“Of course, nowhere else I’d rather be than at your side.”

Teresa nods her head, handing over her keys to her car.

“Let's go.”

They bid everyone goodbye, kissing Gabi and walk out of the door, getting into her Lexus.  
James speeds down the road with one hand on the wheel and the other holding Teresa’s hand.

They walk into the winery hand in hand to see a smiling Lil T, she nods her approval and they go to Teresa’s office. She calls to set a meeting with Taza, letting him know they had a new partner as she looks up at James.


	13. 5 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take the time to thank Rea, without you I would have never posted anything in the first place. You truly area rockstar. 
> 
> To all my commenters, Rea, Nikki, Tanya, Jess, ben-roll-io, Ani, greenleaf777, Lavila78, Bryanna, Valencia.  
> Thank you so much even with one comment you encouraged me to write more.
> 
> I never thought this story would be this popular, and I am over whelmed by the continuous feedback.
> 
> I really hope I did the ending the right justice. I am putting this one to bed, i could have gone on but 13 chapters was enough to show their journey back to each other. 
> 
> Thank you Bucky and Rea for editing this. 
> 
> How fitting for this to be finished today, lets hope we get the Jeresa scenes we are craving . 
> 
> Happy QOTS Day, Make sure to check out the other updates. 
> 
> All my Love, Dee

5 years later

Teresa was sitting around the pool, watching James running around blowing bubbles at a laughing Gabi. Then she watches as a 3 year old Alejandro or Alex for short run up to them to join in on the fun. She smiles as James picks up Gabi, flying her in the air. While Alex was fascinated with the bubble wand trying to blow his own bubbles.

Tony was flying a drone watching on. And then decided to join in on the fun.

Teresa sat running her foot absently through the water. She wouldn't trade this for the world. She had everything she could ever want.

She sees James set Gabi down and the two toddlers ran over to Tony, watching the drone fly in the air. Jumping up trying to catch it.

James walks over to Teresa bending down as she has her feet in the pool. “Enjoying yourself, wife?”

“Sure are, husband.”

James ended up proposing when they found out she was pregnant with Alex. They married soon after Alex was born. They had a small wedding in the backyard, surrounded by their closest loved ones, and finally got to take their honeymoon 6 months later. Where they went back to Malta and made it to Paris where they gorged themselves on wine and cheeses.

He leans down, pecking her on the lips. “Tony wants to go fishing with his friends.”

“I swear he and his friends are obsessed, I have had to have the pond restocked twice this month. Pote is tired of all the fish taking up all the space in the freezer.”

James just shrugs his shoulders, standing up, pulling her to him. He places his hand on her exposed expanding stomach, “How's my boy doing?”

“It’s a girl, I just know it.”

He pecks her on the lips again. “I don't care, as long as they are healthy.”

“Pote and Sophia are coming over later tonight for dinner, can you make sure everyone else comes. I already called Lil T, she’s on her way now.”

“Of course, Dear”

He pecks her lips again, and then wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close, getting carried away, until they hear “You know that's the reason you have another one on the way, you two are worse than teenagers.”

They separate completely and see a smiling Lil T.

“Hi, T. You got here fast. How's the business?”

“It's good, got our latest shipment in, champagne still selling by the cases.”

Just like Teresa said on the patio, they had completely retired from the business. She and T grew so close over time, which Teresa considered her like a little sister. Teresa and James handed over the business to Lil T for a percentage a month. They still ran the winery though. Teresa didn't want to part with that when she loved it so much, and it kept legit money coming in. They stayed off the feds radar, never having anything concrete to charge them, since James destroyed it when he killed Devon and set fire to the building, destroying all evidence.

Teresa was about 7 months pregnant, so she literally waddled into the house to change. James laughing at every step she made. Her mumbling aloud the whole way that he was getting snipped or she was going to castrate him herself.

“Love you too, honey!” he shouts out laughing at her. She always threatened him with that but then she would change her mind, wanting to grow their family.

James turned around and smiled, it was nice to be outside without any armed men guarding the property. They had the house to themselves. They could truly be a family.

Pote and Sophia ended up getting married and moving about 10 minutes away, they visited often, spoiling the children like their own.

Charger had sadly ended up getting killed when someone tried to invade their territory a few years back. He had taken a bullet that was meant for James. Teresa still sends his mother money each month to help with her finances.

George finally settled down with a Mexican girl he met while making a run. He officially retired a few years back and now they raise his fiancé’s son together in Mesa.

Boaz and Gloria got married about 3 months after he came to the house, they were blessed with twins, a boy and a girl. Boaz still runs the business. He is grooming Isabela to take over from him.

Isabela married two years ago to a boy that saved her from an assassination attempt. It was love at first sight. They reminded James of Teresa and him. She finally made peace with her mother dying. She never held it against James but she finally got the closure she needed. She still visits occasionally, even joining them on the yacht sometimes. 

Tony was allowed to have his friends over and they camped out in the tree fort every weekend. He loved his siblings, like his own. He was never treated like he wasn't blood related. Teresa got her green card and legally James and Teresa adopted him, making him a true member of the family.

They had Gabi’s birth certificate reissued, this time with both her parents’ signatures on it.

James still went to the shooting range, even having shooting competitions with Pote and Tony, but he rarely kept a gun on him. He could protect his family on his own.

He walked inside and saw Teresa munching on some banana chips. She had changed into a white summer dress, and she looked radiant. He walked over to her kissing her on the head, stealing a banana chip from the bag.

“Mine.” she snatches the bag away from him.

Just then Tony came in with Gabi and Alex on his shoulders and he sets them in the play area to play. Letting the small black Labrador play with them.

He walks over checking on dinner. Tasting some of it and humming in approval. “Dinner should be done in about an hour.”

Teresa nods her head in approval, texting everyone to let them know when to be here.

The more the years went on she learned she could trust more. She opened up to James the most, and he did the same. They had met a couple at a Lamaze class named Alice, they bonded quickly and Teresa and James have Alice and her husband Peter over for dinner quite often. Alice reminded her of Brenda. She has that spunky fiery attitude. They have two little kids of their own so they bring the kids over for playdates.

Teresa and James make a trip every year to Mexico to the local cemetery. Teresa had Brenda moved and privately had her buried in a proper place. She also had Guero buried there too. Now he rests next to Brenda in Mexico along with her parents.

Teresa and James made a drive to her old house in Culiacan, she saw that it was torn down and a small private school was built on the property.

She learned to let the pain go, only remembering the good times she had with Guero and Brenda. The only time they went back to Mexico was to visit, they never stayed long.

Teresa in her spare time took up painting, she loved painting sceneries and landscapes. She was quite good at it and now many pictures she did hung on the wall. James in his spare time golfed. He had his own country club membership and he takes Teresa along with him. She is horrible but it is fun to be able to get away and just be a couple. They do date nights every other Saturday, mostly dinners and then going up to the top floor and sharing a bottle of champagne or in Teresa’s case, non alcoholic sparkling wine. 

Teresa sat on the stool and she had to keep fighting James off of her banana chips. She even threatened to make him sleep on the couch, he knew she wasn't serious so he stole another chip, standing up, kissing her on the head, walking to set the table.

Teresa was truly happy. She had three beautiful children and another little girl on the way. She couldn't tell James that she was too curious and opened the gender reveal envelope. She left it to be a surprise for him.

James is an amazing partner, and a doting father. One she fully trusts and loves unconditionally. He is her other half, her husband. He completes her. They still had their ups and downs but as long as they were together they could get through anything.

James walks back over to her standing behind her. She tilts her head back to look in his eyes. He kisses her lightly on the lips.

“I love you James Valdez.”

“And I love you Teresa Mendoza-Valdez.”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate It?


End file.
